Dancing With The Enemy
by Embrace-Freedom
Summary: The girls lost their powers to save their families. They all drifted apart. So they have a normal life going to Paige's School for Perfection in America. Yet some how some people from their past comes to haunt them. Can the Puffs work together again to stay away from the boys who wants to ask them to Homecoming? Better summary in story. BlossomxBrick BoomerxBubble ButchxBC
1. Chapter 1

More detail Summary: What would happen if the girls had to give up their powers to save their families? They lost their Powerpuff Girl Z belt and were no longer needed to save the day. They all drift apart making new friends. Sometimes they do hang out since they go to the same private boarding school in America. But that is the only reason. Yet will they become best friend again when the Ruffs start going to the same boarding school? The boys try to ask the love of their life to the dance but they still get rejected.

Quick Author Note: When a name is bolded it means it is their Point of View. Paragraphs will be separated by _~PPGZ~_. And I don't own Powerpuff girls Z. My first FanFiction and I hope you enjoy!

_~PPGZ~_

**Bubbles**

I sat at my lunch table with my friends. "I hate these school uniforms!" An angry girl yelled. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She had red tips too. Our school uniform was simple at Paige's School for Perfection. It was a white long sleeve shirt with a grey blazer which had to be buttoned closed. Plus, you had to wear a tie tucked in your blazer. You could pick whatever color you wanted but no crazy designs, just one plain color. You would wear black pants or a black skirt depending on your gender. Boys were force to wear the pants and the girls had either choice. "Calm down Robin. It could be worst." A girl with hazel colored pigtail buns said. She wore a purple tie. "Why should I Princess? You hate these uniforms too! You can't wear your designer clothes anymore!" Robin countered. She had a red tie but it had a flame design on it. But no one knew but us. By us I mean the girl's popular table. On special occasions boys would sit with us. Yes, that is right. We are the most popular girls in school for our beauty, smarts, and personality. Same applied to the boys. Anyone without had to find another table. Princess crossed her arms and looked the other way. She was mad at Robin. "Don't fight!" I said speaking up. "It doesn't matter! We can wear whatever we want after school hours. We just have to last a few hours _during _school." The two girls smiled to each other and nodded. "Hey did you hear? There is going to be a party this Saturday night." A girl with black hair exclaimed. Her name was Luna. "I heard. I am hoping Josh will ask me to go." Princess sighed with a dreamy look on her face. Suddenly, laughter filled the school cafeteria. My table and I turned to see a girl with long red hair face planted into her food. A boy with black raven hair was next to the girl. He most of tripped her and he sat at the male's jock table. I looked at him for a second. Where did I see him before? I look back to the girl on the floor. The girl lifted her head out of her food. She looked up and into my eyes. She frowned and ran out of the cafeteria crying. Oh no, Blossom. She was my best friend before we lost our powers but after giving them up, we all drifted apart. She was a part of the nerd group apparently. She was bullied often and no one was brave enough to stand up for anyone. Not even Buttercup. Speaking of Buttercup, I look to female jock's table to see her looking down at her food. The cafeteria was set up by two groups, the social class and the gender. Most of the time it was both but it was sometimes where the same social class would sit together even if the gender was different. I sighed and looked back to my group. Princess and Robin were snickering. I frowned and placed my elbow on the table. I rested my head into my hand. Today was going to be a long day.

_~PPGZ~_

**Blossom**

I was wiping my face in the bathroom while tears streamed down my face. I can't believe it! Again! I was tripped again! I was only smart and I was classified as a nerd?! Well, there are two sets of nerds. There were the popular nerds who weren't exactly the most popular people in school but were still granted the title popular. They were smart but didn't care about their looks. They had natural beauty. And then there was me, the ugly nerds. We were nerds but not exactly pretty. I guess I was ugly. My ex-best friend, Tiffany, was a popular nerd. She just used me to become popular nerd. I use to be a popular nerd but she embarrassed me in front of the entire school! We shared a dorm room last year so she toke a picture of me with bed-head and show the entire school! I was then lowered into the ugly nerds and she became a popular nerd. I am glad I am not sharing a dorm with her this year or we would have problems. Someone came into the girl's bathroom. I look into the mirror to see a girl with brown hair in a ponytail. "Are you okay Bloss?" She asked. I wiped the rest of the food on my face and my tears with my sleeve. "Yeah, I'm fine Hazel." I could feel her eyes glaring at me from the back of my head. "The truth Blossom or else." I sighed, "I am just sick of it Hazel. I never wanted to be here. I just wanted to stay in Japan." Hazel frowned, "Come on my dear cousin of mine. No need to get worked up. You just make it back to being a popular nerd in no time! I mean there is a party this Saturday. Everyone is invited." I smiled. Maybe Hazel was right. I shouldn't let them bring me down! I should just be that boy crazy, sugar tooth, freak I use to be. Hazel looked down to her watch. "We should get going. Class is going to start soon." I nodded and followed Hazel out of the bathroom.

_~PPGZ~_

**Buttercup**

I sighed throwing away my garbage away. I sat down and glanced around the cafeteria. Why did they always have to pick on Blossom? She is just really smart. That doesn't exactly make her a nerd. "Buttercup?" Someone asked. I turn my attention to a brunette giving me a questionable stare. "Yeah Sam?" I respond. "What's wrong?" I gave her a 'what are you talking about' look. "Look," a girl with blue hair interrupted. "You seem off." "You're crazy April. I am fine." I said. A girl with ombre hair gave me a 'You got to be kidding me' look. "Morgan stop giving me that look. I am fine. I am just tired because someone woke me up two hours early before our alarm clock." I glared at Sam. "It was only an hour!" She responded. "No," Misty said. "You woke her up two hours before the alarm clock went off. You spent an hour trying to get her up." "Thank you!" I said. I shared a dorm room with Sam and she always tried to get me up before our alarm clock to run laps. "Really BC? What's wrong?" Morgan asked. I sighed. Just then, the bell rang. Just my luck. Saved by the bell. "Bye guys." I waved. They all shared a 'really' look. I smirked and left but just ended up bumping into someone. "Hey watch it!" The boy said as he books went flying. I look to the boy. He had black hair and green eyes. Just like me. "Are you going to help me?" He gestured down towards his scattered books. I smirked. "Nope." With that I left one angry boy.

_~PPGZ~_

Hello! This was my first chapter ever on FanFiction! Now just to be clear, Hazel and Blossom are cousins. By the way, they share a dorm. The most shocking thing is Bubbles and Princess are friends. No correction, best friends! So, Bubbles is sharing a dorm with Princess. So, Buttercup friends call her BC. I am too lazy to write out the rest of her name. That wraps things up! Thanks for reading! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Author Note: When Blossom was tripped, it was Thursday and they got Friday off. Also, the boy's dorm room is the same as the girl's dorm room. I hope you enjoy.

_~PPGZ~_

?

Today was my week at this boarding school. I don't know why my parents sent us here. By us I meant my brothers and I. I was going through stuff in the fridge in my dorm room recalling what happened today.

_~Flash Back Start~_

I was talking to some boys at my table then I heard laughter. I look around to see a girl with red hair. Her face was in her food. I look to see my brother near her and laughing. Of course he tripped her. The red head looked up to stare into someone's eyes. I look to see the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She was frowning and then the red head ran out of the room. The blonde hair beauty turned back to her table. I took a final glance at her. She seemed upset and familiar. I wondered why. Then, the bell rang. Everyone left the cafeteria expect my brother who dropped his books. "Hey watch it!" He screamed. He looked up to a girl with black hair. "Are you going to help me?" The girl smirked. "Nope." With that she left. My brother sighed and started to pick up his books. He caught me out of the corner of his eye. "Yo bro! You want to help me?" I smiled to him. "No can do Butch. That's what I like to call karma. That's what you get for tripping that red head." He growled at me as I left the cafeteria.

_~Flash Back End~_

I wonder who that blonde hair girl was. There was a knock at the door. I sighed and slammed the fridge door shut after I grab a water bottle. I leaned against the door frame and asked. "Who is it?" "It's me Boomer. I forgot my key." A voice said. I sighed. "Again?" I unlocked the door and my brother Butch came in. We shared a dorm along with our older brother. "Remember your key dude." I sighed and flopped down on the black couch. The dorm room had a simple lay out. There was a kitchen in the corner of the room. At had everything a kitchen had including an island. One side had three bar stools and on the other side was a built in couch. We put a table in front of that incase we had guest. Next to the kitchen was a door that leads to the bathroom. Next to the door were a dart board and a bookcase. Then there was the living room. There was a plasma screen T.V. hanging from the wall above a fire place. There was a black couch facing it directly. Then there was a round, swivel, black love set at an angle and a black leather recliner also at an angle. In one of the corner of the room was a pillar like shape with a door on it. That led to my room. A door on the opposite side of the living room was Butch's room. And the door closes to the kitchen was our older brother by like five minutes. There was a shriek out in the hall. I got up and Butch swung open the door. We look to see our brother on the floor facing the door and two girls beside him. There was another girl who somehow avoided the collision. She had blonde hair. Wait that was the girl I saw during lunch! One girl looked like the girl who made Butch drop his books and the other had pigtail buns. "Hey Brick. Having trouble?" Butch smirked. Brick gave him a glare. "Watch where you're going Morbucks!" The black hair girl yelled. "Excuse me! But you ran into me Buttercup! You better watch what you say to me too! I am the most popular girl in school! You are not! So you watch!" The one named Morbucks said. "Stop fighting!" The blonde interrupted. "Come on Princess we are going to be late to meet Robin and Luna! Plus you still have to change out of your uniform." Oh so her last name must be Morbucks and her first name is Princess! Princess looked down and screamed making everyone covering their ears. The hazel hair girl picked up all her books and ran down the hall making the blonde sweat drop. The blonde looked down to Buttercup and extend her hand. "You okay BC?" Buttercup or BC smiled and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, thanks Bubbles." So that's her name! Bubbles helped the girl up. "See you later. I have to catch up with Princess." "Bye." Buttercup said picking up her books and left. I extend my hand to my brother on the floor. "Thanks Boom." He said taking my hand. I helped him up and we all went in our dorm. I sat on the love seat while Butch collapsed on the couch. Brick went to make us a snack like he always did when he got back from classes. He was a natural cook. I started spinning around in the love seat. "That was interesting." "I'll say." Brick piped up. "I was about to walk in when those to freaks crashed into me." "How did the blonde chick avoided the crash?" Butch asked. Brick and I shrugged at is comment as I turned on the T.V.

_~PPGZ~_

**Bubbles**

I ran down the hall after Princess. Of course she would freak out over her uniform. My blue phone started going off. Princess stopped to look at me. "What does it say?" I scanned over it quickly. "Robin and Luna can't make it to the café. Robin caught dentition and Luna had cheerleading tryouts." Princess started complaining. "That sucks!" Just then her yellow phone started going off. She shrieked after reading it. "Josh wants to study together in twenty minutes!" I smiled. "Better get going. I mean that's about the time you pick out an outfit and get change." Princess shrieked again and ran down the hall even faster. I just slowly walked down the hall. I guess I would just go to Kawaii Café by myself. I looked down to my own uniform. I would have to change too. I just arrived at my door when Princess came out wearing yellow shirt with long orange sleeves and a red skirt. She had her hair down and wore clear heals. "Hey Bubbles! See you later! I got to go meet Josh!" She sighed. She started running away as I sweat dropped. I'm surprised she didn't trip in the heals she was wearing. I open the door to see my dorm. I ran into my room which was near the fridge. I run into my room to see a single sized bed in the corner. It had a light blue comforter with darker shades of blue circles on it. It had a black bed frame and white circle pillows on it. I had a blue and purple trunk at the end of my bed. A window was right next to my bed and I put a desk in front of it. It had my school papers on it and my alarm clock. A slide door which was on the other side of the room was my closet. I put my dresser near my door. I had a laundry hamper in the corner of the room. I open my dresser to pick out a white shirt and a light blue plaid skirt with darker blue lines. I change into that quickly and threw my other clothes into my hamper. I closed my dresser and walked over to my closet to open it. I pick out a dark blue tie and put it. I found an old brown back pack and placed it on. My key was already in my backup. I had a dorm key in almost every bag I own. With everything I needed, I headed to the café. It toke a few minutes to get there and boy was it packed! Some people were getting tripped by it being over coward. There were about two people running the cash registers and two more people just at the counter with a metal box taking people's money and orders. Every table was full except one table in the corner. I managed to get to the table without getting tripped. As I sat down, a waiter came by. "Can I get you anything?" The man said blankly. He wasn't very cheerful. "Can I get a blueberry muffin and a cappuccino with extra foam? And could I also get a cinnamon stick in my drink too please?" I asked. The man nodded as he jolted down my order. With that he left. I sighed and looked down to my napkin. Why did I come here alone? It was so boring. I would probably go to the library as soon as I was done eating. I through back to the blonde boy I saw after Buttercup and Princess ran into each other. He looked familiar Just like the red headed boy on the ground. And the boy with black hair I saw during lunch! Where have I seen them before? My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Excuse me by can we sit next to you? There are no other seats." I lifted my gaze to see a girl with red hair held together with a red bow. She wore a white shirt with a red and pink stripes pattern on her sleeves. It also had a yellow heart in the center and she had jean shorts on. The other girl had short black hair covered by a white and dark green hat. The front was green and the white was covered by the back. She had a short sleeved yellow shirt with a single green stripe down the center and her sleeves had a green line near the end. She also had green shorts and she was holding a skateboard in her right hand. "Yeah! No problem Blossom and Buttercup!" I cheered. Frankly, it was weird hanging out with them since we haven't in a while. "It's good seeing you guys again!" I cheered. Blossom agreed. "Yeah. We haven't hung out in forever! We should try to hang out more often!" "Yeah I guess so. It's boring hanging out with the same people at school." Buttercup stated. We started talking about old times when the waiter came by with my order. He groaned when he saw Buttercup and Blossom. He practically threw my order on the table and asked. "What do _you _to want?" Buttercup growled at the waiter. "Try being a bit happy or you won't get a tip." The man sighed. "Welcome to Kawaii Café. What can I get you to make this trip wonderful?" "Better." Buttercup smiled. "Now can I get a coffee and a bagel?" He nodded and jolted down the order. He looked to Blossom. "Well?" Blossom glared at him. "I would like a hot chocolate with whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles. And could I get a cinnamon roll too?" The man mumbled under his breath while he written down the two orders. I think it was something about rotten kids. I toke a bite from my muffin. It was so good! "So did you notice these three new guys at school?" Blossom asked. "Yeah I did!" Buttercup started. "I notice them when I ran into the Princess of Pain. They look familiar to me." I giggled at the nickname Princess was given. "They do seem familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." Blossom looked serious. "I think they have something to do with our past as a Puff." "Maybe." Buttercup and I said together. We went back to eating and talking for the next hour. We got by interrupted Buttercup's watch. "Crap. I got to study for a test. I got to go. I'll see you guys later." With that she placed the money on the table for her order and left. "I should get going too." Blossom said. "Okay! See you later!" I cheered. She placed her money on the table and so did I. It was good hanging out with them again!

_~PPGZ~  
_Hello! Here is chapter 2! The outfits the girls are wearing were the outfits they wore in the first episode. So just to be clear, the party is where the Puffs officially meet the Ruffs. The dance is like next week. Not sure the exact date on the dance. But the party is in the next chapter for sure. I think that wraps it up. Thanks for reading! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Author Note: I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Also, the bar has no alcohol. It is just soda and water. Don't drink it is bad for you. Plus Dynamite Dance Club is a place I just made up. If it is a real place then I didn't know about it and I don't own it.

**Buttercup**

I was flipping through channels on a Saturday night with nothing to do. I sat on the couch in grey sweat pants and a green tank top. There was a knock on the door. Before I could do anything, Sam came running out of her room wearing a black dress. It went to her knees and she had a brown mini jacket on too. She opened the door to Morgan and April. April wore a blue skirt and a white long sleeve shirt. Morgan wore a black shirt with a long brown skirt. "What's with the outfits?" I asked. "The party is tonight! Why aren't you ready?" Morgan answered. "I wear this then." I replied getting up. "No you are not!" April growled. She grabbed my arm and basically threw me into my room. "Get change!" She yelled as she slammed the door shut. I slammed my fist against the door. "You are dead for this April Waters!" I yelled. I heard a laugh. I rolled my eyes and directed my attention back to my room. It was a mess. Clothes were scattered across the floor along with wrappers. My bed was in the center of the room. It had a black bed frame and a dark green comforter. I had neon green star pillows. My desk was in the corner of the room closes to the door. It had a lamp and some papers. I had a dresser in the far corner of the room and a hamper near it. I had my skateboard in another corner of the room, opposite of my desk. I had posters of female wrestlers on my wall. I had my closet in the center of the right wall. I walked over to my dresser. I grabbed black jeans and a short sleeve lime shirt. I changed into that quickly and threw my other clothes onto the floor. I looked into my mirror above my dresser. My hair was a mess. I sighed and walked over to my closet. I open it and I had to jump out of the way of all my stuff tumbling out. I kicked it aside and grabbed and a green beret. When did I ever get a beret? I pushed that though aside and also grabbed a white scarf. I wrapped it around my neck and left my room. My friends saw me. "Better?" I asked. April smiled. "Better." We left and head to the party. "So where is the party at?" I asked. "Dynamite Dance Club." Sam said blankly. I nodded and kept on walking. We got there in about ten minutes. There was a black building with a neon sign on top of the place that said it was "Dynamite Dance Club." Also there were tons of neon signs of people dancing and other stuff on the wall. There was also a T-Rex holding a stick of dynamite in a neon sign. "That's just weird." Morgan said about the T-Rex. "Agreed." The rest of us said. It seemed just like another boring place. We walked in and the place boomed to life. "Party Rock Anthem" could be heard along with over a dozen strobe lights going off. Smoke slithered across the floor and bubbles filled the air. Must be a smoke and bubbles machine. The floor flashed different colors. The stage faced the dance floor. On it was a DJ hook up. A dude from school was controlling it. Booths filled the edge of the wall and there was a bar area for drinks and food. Everyone besides me went straight for the dance floor. I rolled my eyes at their actions. I drifted towards the booth. I sat down and sighed. Why did I come here? This is going to be boring. I sighed and looked down. Maybe I should just leave. Just then, a boy sat at the opposite side of the booth from me. "Hey." He said. I look up to see green eyes. He had black hair. He was also wearing a green muscle shirt and aqua jeans. Wait that was the idiot who dropped his books during lunch! "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Just can't a guy say hi?" He asked back. "No." I answered leaning back into my seat. "Well, I am Butch." He said anyways. "If I tell you my name will you scram?" I asked. Butch smirked. "Maybe." I sighed. "My name is Buttercup." "You're that girl that knocked my books out of my hand." He smirked. I growled. I was about to say something when a red head and a blonde caught the corner of my eye. "Actually, can you please leave? My friends our here." I asked. He gave me a questionable look. "Blossom! Bubbles! Over here!" I shouted to them. They looked over to me and smiled. They started coming my way. "Okay. Play it that way. See you during lunch." He winked. Butch got up and left as Bubbles and Blossom came. "Hey Buttercup!" Bubbles cheered! Bubbles had her hair down and wore a long sleeve light blue dress. The rim of the dress of black and went to mid way to her knees and ankles. The sleeves were also a dark shade of blue. At the end of the sleeves was a black rim. "Hey Buttercup." Blossom smiled. She had a red skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. It looked connected with her black belt. "Hey guys. You are a life saver." I said. "Why?" Blossom asked as she sat down. Bubbles did the same. Blossom sat on the inside and Bubbles sat on the outside. "This dude just sat down and wouldn't stop bugging me." I explained. "Oh." They both said. "I'm going to get a drink. Be right back!" Bubbles cheered. Blossom and I waved as she got up.

**Bubbles**

That was a nice surprise! I ran into Blossom when I got here and now Buttercup! I smiled as I made my way to the bar. No one was at the counter. I sighed and sat down on a bar stool. I wonder how long it will take until the person working the counter will be back. A boy with blonde hair came by and sat down. "Hi." He said. "Hi!" I cheered. "I'm Boomer. It's nice to meet you." He said. "I'm Bubbles! It's nice to meet you too!" I smiled. "You're that girl from my lunch period. " He commented. I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! I remember seeing you!" Just then, a woman came by. "Hi! What can I get you?" She asked. "I would like an ice tea." I said. She nodded and looked towards Boomer. "I don't want anything." He said. "Okay! I will be right back with you ice tea." She cheered and left. "So you're new to school right?" I asked him. "Yeah. It's my first week." Boomer responded. I nodded as the lady came back with my drink. "Here you go!" She cheered. "Thank you!" I smiled. After that she left. "I better get going back to my friends. See you later Boomer!" I smiled. He smiled. "Bye." I grabbed my ice tea and went back to the booth. Buttercup and Blossom wear talking by the time I got there. "Hey." They both said. "Hi!" I cheered and sat down next to Buttercup. "So what's up?" Buttercup asked. "Blossom!" A voice yelled.

**Blossom**

A voice called my name. We look around and saw my cousin. "Oh hey Hazel." I said. "Come over here!" She yelled. I sighed. "I'll be back." I got up and left to follow my crazy cousin. We got out onto the middle of the dance floor away from hearing distance from Buttercup and Bubbles. "What?" I asked. "Tiffany wants to talk to you." Hazel mumbled. "Where is she?" I asked. "Near the girl's bathroom. If she gives you trouble, come get me." Hazel responded. I smiled. "It's fine Hazel." I managed to get to the girl's bathroom through the crowd. I got there and saw a girl with black hair and purple tips. "What is it Tiffany?" I growled. She snickered. "What? Can't a girl just say sorry for ruining a friendship?" I looked her right in the eye. Tiffany wasn't going to say sorry. She was up to something."What do you really want?" I asked again. "You're friends with Bubbles right?" She asked. I briefly nodded my head. "Well," She started. "You are going to talk to her and convince her to make me one of the most popular girls in school. I mean I have everything. Smarts and beauty. Once I am the most popular girl in school, I will get all the guys and rule the school. I will kick the rest of the girls out as rejects." I glared. "No." Tiffany looked shocked. "Excuse me?" "I said no Tiffany. You don't deserve to be one of the popular girls. You may have smarts but your personality is terrible and so are your looks." I spat. "You will do it or else." She growled. "Or else what? Are you going to bring me down even more in the social class? To loser level? Well you can't Tiffany. I still have my smarts." I asked. Basically loser level is where you don't have any smarts and not pretty. Tiffany growled and tried throwing a punch to me. I ducked and moved out of her way. Tiffany ended up hitting a waiter holding soup for a table. The waiter hit some kids on the dance floor while the tray dropped on Tiffany. She was soaked and everyone started laughing. A boy with brown hair saw everything. His name was Josh and he was one of the popular boys. He had a friend with him. He had black hair. I think his name was Tomas. "That was such a disgrace." Josh laughed. "Yeah. For that, you are lowered in the social class." Tomas laughed. "W-what?" Tiffany asked. "Tiffany White," Tomas declared. "You are officially an ugly nerd." "WHAT!?" Tiffany screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I ONLY BECAME FRIENDS WITH BLOSSOM TO GET THIS TITLE!" "I guess you're right. We can't do that to you." Josh said. Tiffany sighed of relief. "Thank you." "You are lowered into the losers level Tiffany." Tomas said. "WHAT!?" Tiffany screamed. Josh and Tomas just laughed. Josh noticed me. "Hey Blossom. We need a new a popular nerd. Want to be it?" I smiled. "Yeah. That would be great." "WHAT!?" Tiffany screamed again. Josh and Tomas just laughed and left. Tiffany followed close behind repeating "WHAT!?" I couldn't help to laugh either. I sat at a booth near the girl's bathroom laughing to myself. Hazel sat down laughing too. "That was awesome! Tiffany got what she deserved! She a loser and you are a popular nerd again!" I only nodded since I was out of breathe laughing. After talking with my cousin for a few minutes, the party was pretty much dead. People were started to leave and "Forever" by Chris Brown was playing. I glance out onto the dance floor. A few people were still dancing and I saw Buttercup and Bubbles talking still. I turned my back to Hazel, who was looking at her watch. "It's getting late. I'm going to get going. Bye Bloss." She waved. She started running to the door and almost bumped into someone. "Watch it fool!" She shouted and ran right the girl. I just laughed at my rushed cousin. I get up too just to be stopped by a boy with red hair. "Hi." He smiled. "Hello." I smiled back. "I'm Brick. You?" Brick asked. "I'm Blossom. It's nice to meet you but I better get going. My friends are leaving." I said as I noticed Buttercup and Bubbles heading for the exit. "It's cool. I'll see you around." Brick smiled and turned the way he came from. He seemed so familiar. Where have I seen him before? I started running to the exit to meet up with my friends. "Hey guys." I said as I caught up with them. Buttercup just had her hand on the door. "Hey Blossom! What's up?" Bubbles cheered. "Well, I had to talk to Tiffany." I said. I heard a growl from Buttercup from the name Tiffany. "That chick? She is a total snob. She is worst then Princess!" Bubbles giggled. "Totally. Tiffany actually wanted to become a popular girl. She wouldn't stop bugging Princess and Avery about it." I noticed three boys coming towards the exit. One was Brick and the other two had black and blonde hair. "Guys we should get going. We are blocking the door." I said. They noticed the girl boys too. They nodded and got outside. I joined them and continued my story. "She actually wanted me to talk to you Bubbles and convinced you to make her a popular girl." "See, she's a snob!" Buttercup growled again. "Oh. Well congrats on being a popular nerd again!" Bubbles cheered. I smiled and we continued talking. I felt like we were being watched.

_~PPGZ~_

Hello! Here is chapter 3! Yay! Happy ending for Blossom! Even though the story isn't over yet. She's a popular nerd again! Meaning no more tripping! Buttercup and Bubbles know that it's Tiffany fault that Blossom is a ugly nerd. I believe that wraps it up. If not then I will add what I forgot in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
